Tomorrow's Crossroads Today
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: We all have that moment that changes us forever. For Tomorrow it's more like her entire last semester of high school.
1. School and Autographs

"Connor, I probably should get going." Tom said sadly getting out of her comfy place on the Angel's couch in Connor's arms. She had been spending a lot of time over there. She figured that Connor didn't want her to feel left out with this baby like she had been with Jessica.  
  
"Do you have to? It's only eleven." Connor playfully whined bring her back down to the couch.  
  
"Yeah, but it's finally a school night again." Tom reminded him. "I can't believe school starts up again tomorrow it's like some viscous plot to make us relax and have fun and then wham. 'You are late Miss Summers, You're not living up to your potential Miss Summers.' Thank God this is my last semester of hearing Miss Summers in that scolding tone."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Tomorrow was at the grocery store picking up things she and mom needed, because mom was working late at the Magic Box again tonight.  
  
"Excuse me Miss Summers but can I have your autograph?"  
  
Tomorrow looked down at the little girl, and smiled, as she bent down to her level, and took the autograph book the little girl handed her. "Of course you can sweetie. What's your name?"  
  
"Samantha." The little girl answered shyly.  
  
"Well Samantha, here you go" Tomorrow handed her back her signed book.  
  
"I want to be just like you someday" Samantha smiled.  
  
"Samantha, Samantha, where are you?" a frantic woman was screaming as she came into view, saw Samantha, and came running over. "Samantha you know you're not supposed to run off like that. Hello, I'm so sorry if she bothered you. Miss"  
  
"Tomorrow Summers" Tom answered. "And she was no trouble at all. I have two little nieces that are going to be just like her in a couple of years. I love kids, especially ones that recognize me."  
  
"That's right you're the local girl that got that big music contract. I listen to your songs on the radio all the time. Well thank you again." Samantha's mother said dragging Samantha, who was waving goodbye, away.  
  
As Tomorrow waved back she was struck by the thought that maybe just being herself really could make a difference, that you could brighten someone's day with a song on the radio. It was a really great feeling. 


	2. After School Activities

A/N Okay if the stupid idiots at Angel think that they can put Connor and Cordy together they better get ready for massive complaints. I mean, Wes and Lilah, I'm staring to accept, but Connor and Cordy? Gag. So to counteract this depressing news, I wrote a proper Connor/Cordy scene in which Cordy is his stepmother and is having his half-sibling. Maybe it can stop my fear of next week, maybe.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So any word on my brother?" Connor came into the living room after school and kissed Cordy on the forehead from her sitting position on the couch reading.  
  
"The doctor says I'm fine, but we won't know the sex of the baby for awhile. I don't want you to be disappointed if you have a sister." Cordy smiled up at her son.  
  
"Please, with all the girls in this family. We have to have another guy or pretty soon we'll be unfairly outnumbered more than we already are."  
  
"I'm just telling you not to get your hopes up. Where is Tom? She's usually with you lately."  
  
"Oh she has dance rehearsal. So, I'm going to study before we go patrolling tonight. It frees me up for last minute basketball practice. You'll be okay won't you? There's nothing you need?"  
  
"Connor, I'll be fine, and if I'm not fine I'll call. It's not like I don't have two protective vampires with super hearing living with me." She smiled. "Honestly I should get pregnant more often, both of you have been on pins and needles try to keep me comfortable. I'm a Half-demon that was born and raised on the hell mouth. I think I can handle pregnancy. Normal women do it all the time. Now go study and don't worry about me."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ready guys. Okay now Emily and I are going to do the routine. Emily" Tom hissed getting her friend's attention away from the dancers she was flirting with. "We're going to do the routine once all the way through so you can get an idea of what it'll look like. Then we'll take it step by step. Now since there are six songs we're going to perform. We decided to have six weeks of rehearsal and work on one song every week. That means I expect everyone here for every rehearsal. I have to be here, so do you. This week is 'Tomorrow.'" Tom informed the dancers in the Sunnydale High School Gym. The music for 'Tomorrow' started and Emily and Tom did it perfectly, because they had created the routine. "Okay now the first step is." Tom smiled to the frighten dancers that had just realized what the Scoobies had learned long ago. Tomorrow Summers was a perfectionist when she wanted to be, and this European tour meant the world to her. They had just signed up for six weeks of hell. 


	3. Ice Cream, Pickles, and Closure

A/N I know I'm a horrible person for not writing, but I was having writers block and couldn't figure out what to do with Max, until now.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Tomorrow, I need to talk to you now." Max demanded pulling Tom out of a conversation with Amanda while she was minding the Magic Box. "Excuse us Mandy"  
  
"Okay, Amanda I'll be right back," Tomorrow answered heading out the door. "Now what was that scary impersonation of your dad for? Not that I'm not glad you're making coherent sentences now."  
  
"I just had an interesting conversation with Dr. Keith. He was worried about how the stress of losing my father after my girlfriend had a miscarriage was affecting me, seeing as how I was a walking zombie, probably thought I couldn't understand him anyway. You had a miscarriage and you didn't tell me. It was mine I know it was mine. Does Connor know?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You told Connor, but you couldn't tell me, the father of the baby."  
  
"Max, I had just told you I never wanted to see you again. You would have just been more insistent on getting back together."  
  
"See silly me I thought when two people have sex and are pregnant they are supposed to stay together. I would have stayed together without a baby. I love you Tomorrow."  
  
"Look I miscarried, I'm with Connor, he's forgiven me, which is still beyond me, but for some reason he loves me. So, I'm done here. I'm sorry if you're hurt because I didn't tell you, but it was my body and my decision." She started storming back into the Magic Box and turned around, "For what it's worth I wouldn't have had an abortion. I would have kept them. Wouldn't be the first screwed up child in this family."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Is he okay? He was acting aggressively normal" Amanda asked excited and nervous at the same time. "What did he want?"  
  
"Old relationship stuff, water under the bridge. I'm going to be closing soon so why don't you walk him home. It'll make you both feel better, and I honestly hope that without Riley in the way you two can make it. Well go on. I still have to get in some quality Connor time while I'm pretending to study. Now go, I need to lock the door." Tomorrow smiled playfully while kicking Amanda out the door. "I can't believe things are back to normal. I feel like celebrating with some ice cream. I think I'll surprise everybody. I had better pick up some pickles to go with it for Cordy. I just feel such a relief to finally have the two people who needed to know, know. I can't wait to surprise Connor." 


	4. Talk of Prom

"So have you decided on a dress for prom?" Emily asked Tomorrow before another grueling dance rehearsal.  
  
"No, I'm dragging you and Amanda dress shopping this weekend. I feel in the mood for a little down time with the girls. And I promise it won't be the disaster the last one was. So you got to come or I'll have the worst dress at the prom and every one will laugh at me just like in Carrie only without pig's blood." Tom begged.  
  
"No one is going to laugh or throw pig's blood at you. I'd love to come. We can all pick out our dresses together, but you have to do me a favor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come to the prom committee meeting tomorrow morning. We seriously need your help in the worst way."  
  
"Of course, I was thinking about going anyway. Now let's make these slackers that call themselves dancers feel the burn."  
  
"Okay, but don't overwork the one in the red shirt. We have a date tonight."  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Connor. I wanted to talk to you." Max approached Connor as he was walking home from basketball practice.  
  
"Yeah. It's great that you're getting better by the way. We were all pretty worried, but Tom came by with ice cream the other night telling us how you were forming complete sentences again and everything."  
  
"Well Tomorrow is what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Have you asked her to prom yet?"  
  
"Not officially, but it's kind of a given. We've been too busy planning the tour to think about prom. Why?"  
  
"Because I think it's a mistake. A slayer shouldn't date a vampire. It's just wrong."  
  
"First, she's only half-slayer the other half is vampire. Second, she sired me. Third and finally we're together, we're always going to be together and if you have a problem with that get lost."  
  
"Yeah well I'm going to ask her too. We'll just see who she goes with." Max yelled after Connor's retreating back. "We'll just see." 


	5. Prom Dates

"As head of the prom committee. I'd like to call this meeting into order." Amanda said the next morning when she, Emily, and Tomorrow walked in. "Okay so the first order of business is to organize each department. Any suggestions?"  
  
"I nominate Tomorrow to run the music." Emily jumped up. "She's been working super hard with the dancers and we all know how much her CD rocks. Our school will be getting a free sneak preview of the hottest European summer tour."  
  
"All in favor say "Ah"," Amanda stated.  
  
"Ah" said the whole room.  
  
"Motion carried and passed. Tomorrow will sing at prom."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Tom, I need to ask you something." Connor said coming up to Tom before first period. "I was wondering if"  
  
"Hey Tomorrow, will you go to prom with me." Max asked.  
  
"Excuse me, I was asking my girlfriend to prom" Connor glared at Max.  
  
"Well it looks like I asked her first now doesn't it." Max grinned.  
  
"Wait, you're both asking me to prom?" Tom realized stunned. "I'm sorry but I can't go with either of you."  
  
"What" both guys screamed.  
  
"I'm performing at prom. I agreed this morning." Tom shrugged.  
  
"But we were supposed to go together." Connor whined.  
  
"I know, but it's a good opportunity for my dancers to perform for a real crowd. Connor, you know I would have gone with you. I just will be performing. I'll see if I can bring a CD player and at least take a few intermissions to dance with you. And we can still drive together."  
  
"Okay" Connor cheered up slightly.  
  
"Oh I'm late." Tomorrow looked at her watch. "Bye guys." She kissed Connor before she ran down the hall.  
  
"Maxwell Gene Finn, I have never been so angry in my life." Both guys turned away from the direction of Tom's departure to see a very angry redheaded Wicca. "How dare you ask Tomorrow to the prom" Amanda yelled. "You can forget about me going with you and I never want to see you again ever." She slammed her locker and left.  
  
"Well I think that went well" Connor sighed. "Looks like neither of us have a date for prom." 


	6. Prom Dresses

"How about this one." Emily asked picking up what felt like the hundredth dress that day. "So how did Connor take it when you revealed your prom plans?"  
  
"Well heavy groveling was done on my part, but he's cool. He knows he'll always come first and it's just one night. No, I was kind of hoping for something like Bianca in 'Ten Things I Hate About You.' You know the really pretty mix matched pink two piece." Tomorrow answered.  
  
"Oh that will look so great on you." Amanda gushed. "I don't know why I'm even picking out a dress, not like I'm going with anybody anyway."  
  
"I'm sorry about Max." Tom looked at her friend sympathetically. "I had no idea that finding out one of my biggest secrets was going to turn him back into obsessive, stalker guy. I have absolutely no interest in him."  
  
"I know that. It's just so weird that I tried so hard to help him with his recovery and he recovers because he wants you. Guys suck." Amanda sighed.  
  
"Oh I know my date last night was incredible, his tongue, and that really wasn't what you meant so I'll be quiet now." Emily blushed. "Oh this is my dress. There is no question in the world that this dress was made for me." She held up a red spaghetti strap silk dress.  
  
"Oh I second that emotion." Amanda squealed picking up a green velvet baby doll.  
  
"My two" Tom agreed looking at what looked like a replica of Bianca's dress. "And I'm totally not going to pull a Carrie."  
  
"Wait," said Emily as they were leaving the dress shop with their finds. "I just realized none of us are going to have dates to prom. Tomorrow's going to be onstage with my honey of the evening so Connor and I are of the wallflower variety and Amanda just broke up with Max. This is sad and really depressing. Who's for ice cream?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Tomorrow's performing at prom." Cordy squealed when Connor told her. "Oh I have to call Buffy the four of us can chaperone so we can see her in action. This is just so great. I know she's been working really hard with the dancers."  
  
"The point is this is our prom and I wanted to spend more time with Tom then intermissions." Connor sighed. "But you're right she loves performing and Amanda and Emily kind of tricked her into it anyway. So, I get to be the cool understanding boyfriend standing with his parents at the punch bowl while every guy in the place including Max is staring at her."  
  
"It'll be okay" Cordy assured him. "Besides your dad and I aren't bad chaperones. We're really cool and hip." 


	7. SATs and Molly Ringwald

"Mom, you are never going to believe my prom dress." Tomorrow came running into her living room with Amanda and Emily shopping bags in hand.  
  
"Wow it covers more than I expected." Buffy commented looking at the dress. "I like Connor's influence, you're doing so much better this year. Speaking of which two things; Your SAT's just came in today's mail and your dad and I found out that you're performing at prom and we volunteered as chaperones."  
  
"My SAT's are here! Oh my god I can't look open it for me." Tomorrow gushed all nervous. "I mean if there not good enough I'm never going to get into UC Sunnydale."  
  
"If your Uncle Xander could have gotten into UC Sunnydale." Buffy laughed. "I'm sure you can. Congratulations honey it's 1150."  
  
"I'm in, I'm in." Tomorrow laughed. "I have to call Connor before we start movie night. I promise I'll be right back" She looked at her friends.  
  
"Please girls sit down this may take awhile." Buffy motioned to the couch.  
  
"We know," they grumbled laying down their bags and falling onto the couch.  
  
"So what movies did you kids rent?" Buffy asked  
  
"Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink, and Sixteen Candles. We decided on the Molly Ringwald Collection. Since Amada kind of looks like her." Emily answered.  
  
"Okay guys, See I'm off the phone with Connor and it only took me ten minutes." Tomorrow smiled coming back in. "I promised we could talk more tomorrow."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hand me the gummi bears" Emily asked from Tomorrow's bed.  
  
"Then stop hogging the peanut butter M&M'S" Amanda replied. "You know I truly believe chocolate and peanut butter is the world's best combination."  
  
"Well I always assumed it was me and Connor" Tomorrow smiled, "but I think peanut butter and chocolate comes in a close second."  
  
"Hey," Emily scolded throwing popcorn at Tomorrow. "I thought we agreed we could only talk about guys if we were insulting them on commenting on the fact that guys are never as great as the ones in Molly Ringwald Movies."  
  
"Sorry," Tomorrow sighed sheepishly, "It's just everything is going so well with Connor. I feel like I'm going to explode. We're going to be alone all summer with Oz as our guardian and going to UC Sunnydale together next year. Everything is perfect. I have a perfect movie guy and I want the world to know it. Wait, did my mother say that see was going to be chaperoning my prom?" 


	8. The Two Men in her Life

"Daddy, can I talk to you?" Tomorrow asked during training as she did a block kick.  
  
"I thought we were talking Pet." Spike responded with an upward thrust.  
  
"Well I kind of meant about prom."  
  
"Oh yeah, your mom and I can't wait to see you perform."  
  
"Dad," Tomorrow said dropping her sword as a white flag. "You know I love you two to pieces and that most of my songs are about the family, but do you really want to sit around watching a bunch of teenagers bump and grind."  
  
"Do you think Connor does? It's funny how you don't mind him sitting around, but you're more considerate of us."  
  
"Alright, I know he's hurt. I know it's not fair to him, when all he wants is to spend prom with me, but it's the only time my band and dancers get an audience before London. Besides, I've already scheduled five band breaks so that I can dance with him, including the last song. Oh which reminds me, he'll be here in a few minutes to go patrolling. I better get up stairs." Halfway up the stairs she turned around. "I really appreciate you taking Connor's side on this. It means a lot that you care about him."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So had did your day go?" Connor asked as they left for patrol.  
  
"Before or after I did a dance rehearsal, where my dancers are no where near ready for prom, and the training session, where my dad yelled at me for not wanting them to come and not being more considerate of you. His own words I swear."  
  
"Your dad defended me?"  
  
"Yeah. You're not upset about the whole prom thing are you?"  
  
Connor kissed her, "Not anymore. Yeah it sucks to be alone at prom, but hey, I'll have you for a few dances and after prom stuff. So, if performing is how you want to spend prom go for it. I'll just have the pleasure of knowing that the hot girl on stage is going home with me."  
  
"Count on it, already made the escape plan and everything. No one should have to go home before sunrise on prom night. But that doesn't mean my parents have to know I'm out. Speaking of which, what are we going to do about our parents chaperoning?"  
  
"Pray very hard that they don't dance."  
  
"Word." "Great I'm dating an L.A. thug." 


	9. Tonight's the Night

"Tonight is the night," Tomorrow gushed as she sat down at the usual cafeteria table with the usual people minus Max, due to the whole liking her and dissing Amanda thing.  
  
"What's tonight?" Amanda asked looking up from her English book.  
  
"The Play-offs silly," Tomorrow scolded. "Connor and the rest of the team are a game away from State and that game is tonight. I'm surprised you haven't heard about it."  
  
"Well buzz of your performance at prom tomorrow night, might have something to do with it," Connor laughed. "I swear I finally get an amazing high school moment that will guarantee, along with my SATs scores, and being valedictorian, my acceptance to any college I want and everyone's taking about my girlfriend. I think I need a hug."  
  
"I think you two need a room." Emily added.  
  
"Well I'm going to be there rooting you on." Tomorrow glared at Emily while she was taking to Connor. "In fact, I gave the guys the night off. So I could devote the whole evening to revealing in your athletic ability."  
  
"And so that the guys are fresh tomorrow at prom." Emily added. "You went into that whole speech yesterday about not over rehearsing the night before a big event."  
  
"Thank you, Emily. The point is I'm totally supportive girlfriend tonight and no one is going to be shaking their pompoms harder than me."  
  
While the others went into the usual 'Tomorrow needing a more supportive bra so that her pompoms don't shake so much' speech. Amanda's eyes narrowed on Max as he came into the lunchroom. Tomorrow was right she decided tonight was the night and it would be a night Max would never forget.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You made it to State" Tomorrow screamed later that night running kissing Connor. "Eww, must remember to make boyfriend shower before attacking him." She laughed as she became smothered in his sweat.  
  
Connor just laughed and held her closer. This was the perfect night and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. "I'll be really quick" he apologized and kissed her as he headed towards the locker room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After Connor had showered, He and Tomorrow decided to make a quick patrol involving long make-out sessions.  
  
"Mmm, How did I deserve you for a boyfriend?" Tom smiled as she came up for air. Connor was about to answer exactly how she deserved him, when they heard a loud explosion. Running towards the sound, they saw a demon attacking Max. "Not again." Tom cried. "I'm starting to think he enjoys being attacked by demons when he knows we're kissing." She and Connor kill the demon.  
  
When Max regains air, he whispers "Amanda" before he passes out. 


	10. Revenge Plans

Max woke up in his own bed with Tomorrow, Connor, and Faith watching him. "How did I get home?"  
  
"Connor and me," Tomorrow answered who had a light behind her golden hair and was looking very much like an angel of mercy. "Now what happened to you? We saw the demon, but when you passed out you said 'Amanda.' Did Amanda create the demon?"  
  
"No, at least I don't think so." Max sat up. "She was talking to, okay, yelling at, me when it attacked. She got out of there fast."  
  
"That doesn't make sense." Connor interrupted. "We've all seen Amanda fight. She could have taken that demon. Instead of."  
  
"Instead of leaving the guy that basically said he was still in love with another girl the entire time they were going out." Tom supplied. "Face it she may not of created that demon, but she sure as hell wasn't going to miss an opportunity to hurt and possible kill Max for what he did to her and I really can't blame her for that. Aunt Faith, we'll stop by in a couple of days. Max will be fine. He's just a little sore and shaken. Some rest and a few days off of school and he'll be as annoying as ever." She hugged Aunt Faith as she and Connor left.  
  
"We can't just not do anything," Connor said seriously. "Max could have gotten killed and as much as I used to think that would be a lifetime achievement for me. We can't ignore what Amanda did."  
  
"And what did Amanda do, but run from a scary demon. I say we lock up and kill everyone who has run away from a demon. Let's start with Uncle Xander and Aunt Cordy before she had powers." Tomorrow retorted sarcastically.  
  
"I'm serious Tom, Max almost joined his dad tonight and Amanda could have saved him."  
  
"She was hurt. Look I'll talk to her tomorrow get her side of the story before we start accusing her of trying to kill him."  
  
"Alright, I guess we were kind of jumping to conclusions back there. Besides Amanda is our friend and a good person. She'd never do anything that horrible."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Damn them for ruining my revenge. If that demon had succeeded in capturing Max's essence, I would have controlled him for the rest of his life. He would have been my zombie and waited on me hand and foot. Oh well there are other ways to get his essence. At least since I was there, they won't suspect me of creating the demon. I can easily explain running away. They'll never suspect what I'm doing till Max is mine." Amanda cackled up in her attic. "Honey dinner time." Her mother called up.  
  
"Okay mom I'll be right there," she yelled as started walking down the attic steps. "Max will be my slave, make no mistake about that." 


	11. PreProm Plans

A/N Thank the Powers the Be. They stopped the whole Connor/Cordy thing before it started, and yes, screaming is a Texas Girl Thing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Amanda" Tomorrow called out as she opened the door to Amanda's attic bedroom. "You can definitely tell a Wicca lives here. I wonder where she is, Emily going to be upset if we miss our hair appointment because of her. Hey, the spell book, Connor and I found in the warehouse. Max must have given it to her. 'A Spell for Mind Control.' Oh Boy." Tomorrow said worriedly while she dialed Aunt Willow's number on her cell phone. "Hey Aunt Willow, I need you to do a spell for someone."  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Faith, I need to go to prom." Max said trying to get up from his bed.  
  
"Said the boy with the gapping chest wound." Faith retorted.  
  
"I don't have a chest wound."  
  
"Keep trying to get out of bed and you will. Look I know you wanted to go, but you're still weak and I don't think it's a good idea."  
  
Suddenly, Max's eyes flashed red, "But I need to apologize to Amanda."  
  
"You see know I know you have a concussion."  
  
"Please, it's important."  
  
"Fine, I guess with the Summers and the Angels chaperoning it will be the safest place in town tonight, but you have to promise to be careful and I' m dropping you off. I don't want you walking alone at night for awhile."  
  
"Absolutely, Thanks Faith."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Connor," Cordy said coming into his room. "We're leaving for the Summers at six so that Tomorrow has time to set up with the band, be ready okay."  
  
"Sure mom"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You did what?" Amanda squealed as she and Tomorrow where driving to pick up Emily for the hair appointment.  
  
"I told Aunt Willow to do a love spell on Max for you. You could have told me how bad it was getting. It's okay to be hurt and angry and we've all planned revenge, but it's been my experience it always goes better with a third party acting out the revenge. I don't want hurting Max on your conscience. Besides Max, so deserves this for everything he's done to Connor. Speaking of which, he and his parents are picking me up around six so let's hurry. I can't wait for prom, and now we'll both have dates."  
  
"So why do I suddenly feel incredibly guilty?" 


	12. Prom

"Wow, the hotel looks better than I thought." Tom said breathlessly as they arrived with her clutching Connor's arm. "This is going to be amazing. I hate to say it"  
  
"But you have to go set up and talk to the band and dancers." Connor finished.  
  
"I'll see you later alright, the first set is only three songs." Tomorrow assured him as she hugged him and ran off. She wished she could have kissed him, but they both knew not to do anything in front of the chaperones, especially if one of the chaperones was a bleached British bloke.  
  
"Break a leg Pet" called the same bleached British bloke. He couldn't see her face, but he knew his daughter well enough to know that she was rolling her eyes right about then.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So how are you doing?" Emily asked coming over to Connor later. "I mean without the girl up there being down here."  
  
"I'm okay. There sure are a lot of people here I don't recognize from school."  
  
"Oh, that's because once people from L.A. and other surrounding towns and cities found out that the illusive Tomorrow was going to be in concert one night only the prom committee was over run with bribes requesting prom tickets for triple the price Sunnydale students got them for. Tomorrow may have single handedly done the best fundraiser the school has ever had. Aren't your parents so cute out there pretending like they're hip."  
  
"Hey guys" Tom came rushing over from her last set. "What are we talking about?" letting Connor rap his arms around her.  
  
"My parents dancing" He said glumly.  
  
"Well they're not as bad as my parents." Tom argued feeling Connor's pain at having their parents there. "But on a happy note look at Max and Amanda. They look so happy back together."  
  
As Emily and her date left Connor asked, "What did you do to Max to get him back with Amanda? That was your 'see I'm a Good Samaritan' smile, which usually means you did something stupid for a good reason.  
  
"All I did" Tom said defensively as they went out onto the dance floor. "Was get Aunt Willow to do a two day love spell. When it wears off Max will have his own free will again, but I'm hoping that the spell will convince him that he really does love Amanda. I already told Amanda so she's prepared for the crash if it happens, but I think it will really get them together. Everyone needs to be as happy as us." They danced in silence for two more dances and then she whispered, "I have to get back up there, but there's only one more set, the last dance together, and then getting rid of our parents."  
  
"And then it us time." Connor finished.  
  
"Definitely" 


	13. Practice, Practice, Practice

"Okay great rehearsal everybody. I was so proud of you guys at prom. If we keep practicing like this for one more week, we will be ready for the tour." Tomorrow smiled at her dancers. "Yes, that's right I'm letting you off two weeks early, but you guys deserve it. So, that is it for today. Oh and a reminder rehearsal Friday will be cancelled. Enjoy your weekend." As she watched everyone leave she started packing her bag.  
  
"Hey beautiful" came the voice as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Connor, what are you doing here?" Tom squealed as she turned around and kissed him.  
  
"Well since Friday is State, Coach thought we needed some extra practice. So"  
  
"So, you'll be here tonight." Tom finished. "Have fun. Dad wanted to train with me anyway. See you tomorrow okay."  
  
"Don't patrol by yourself" Connor called as she left.  
  
"Who me?" She smiled innocently as she turned around and walked backward. "What makes you think I would ever do a thing like that?"  
  
"Tom, I'm serious."  
  
"I'll be careful now go shoot some hoops, your fowl shot needs work."  
  
"It does not"  
  
"Does too, ask anybody on the team. Your fowl shot has gone down since you were turned. Night."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"And it was incredible Tomorrow, He actually apologized for everything and he remembers all the stuff I did when he was in shock so he's trying to make it up to me. I'm going over there later for a dinner he's actually making for me." Amanda happily babbled on her end of the phone.  
  
"That's great. I am so glad you guys worked it out. I knew that Shakespeare had something in Midsummer's Night Dream when Oberon decides to use the flower to make Demetrius fall in love with Helena so that he would leave Hermia and Lysander alone. Aunt Willow's like a really cool Puck."  
  
"Well Helena thanks you for her Demetrius. Talk to you tomorrow at lunch."  
  
"As always. I got to go train with dad so see you at lunch."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Pet, are you ever getting off the bloody phone." Spike called from downstairs.  
  
"Coming dad, I swear I never get any peace around here." She smiled as she walked down the stairs, "But who needs peace when you have a life like mine." 


	14. A Magic Box Afternoon

"I can't believe I'm stuck working the Magic Box on the first Saturday I've had off in forever." Tomorrow whined to Amanda from behind the counter.  
  
"At least you're still going to the game tonight. Faith is on a protective kick after I sent that demon after Max, so we are staying at his house tonight." Amanda commiserated.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't miss Connor playing the state game for anything. It is going to be event of a lifetime. I'll talk to Aunt Faith for you after I get off."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Amanda squealed and hugged her friend before she left claiming she needed to decide what to wear.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Max, you just missed Amanda." Tomorrow said looking up from her magazine as the door opened a few minutes later.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Oh, what now? Every time you have that 'I have to talk to you' voice I always whine up in trouble with somebody."  
  
"It's nothing like that this time. I just wanted to thank you for helping me and Amanda get back together."  
  
"I didn't do anything"  
  
"Amanda told me about the spell."  
  
"Well, I just hated seeing Amanda so upset right at prom. I'm just glad that you're still together after the spell wore off and that you're not mad at me."  
  
"How could I be mad at someone who did something so wonderful for me. I just seem to keep getting deeper and deeper into your dept."  
  
"Hey if everyone in this family kept score I would be on the losing in of the depter/deptee ratio."  
  
"Seriously we're always having to bail her out." Connor commented as he came in from the training room.  
  
"Well thanks again Tomorrow for the spell. I better get going." Max said leaving before Connor could do anything to him.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be resting up for the game tonight." Tom scolded him.  
  
"And leave you in the Magic Box alone all afternoon. I had to come see you" Connor smiled as he slipped back behind the counter with her.  
  
"Aunt Cordy driving you crazy" Tomorrow guessed.  
  
"If I have to go on one more crazy food craving run I'm going to go crazy and start eating it, but she's good, she's resting right now actually, said she wanted to be up for tonight."  
  
"Well we're all really proud of you. But no surprise since you were always the perfect one."  
  
"Said the families adorable trouble maker, everyone expects you to have crazy schemes. I think it reminds them of your mom at your age."  
  
"Well that and dating an Angel look alike." She kissed him, "But we're getting closer to graduation and I swear if you break up with me in a sewer and going running off to L.A. I will go after you and hunt you down."  
  
"And if you don't finish the essay so that you can apply to UC Sunnydale I will never forgive you."  
  
"Hey I'll finish the essay and we'll go to college together. I am not letting a sorority girl have a chance at you. Unless I join a sorority and then I'd expect you to date a sorority girl, because it would be me, but other than that." Connor knew the best way to stop her ramblings was kissing her and that is exactly what he did. 


	15. Brian

Connor was surprised that Tom wasn't to be seen after they had won state. "Just great the one game she misses the end of, this had better be good." Grabbing Emily away from the guy she was flirting with, "Do you know where Tom is?"  
  
Emily rolled her eyes, "The deserter, said something about Brian and took off towards the exit after looking up in the stands. I hope she hasn't decided to cheat on you." Emily screamed as Connor was already running out the door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"How is she" Connor asked as he rushed into the hospital and saw Tom.  
  
"The doctor says it will still be a couple of hours. I was just out here waiting for you. And I see that whoever told you, freaked you out enough that you forewent the shower."  
  
"Sorry, but when Emily said that you'd run off saying Brian I knew where you had gone."  
  
"Well someone had to drive. Your dad was a nervous wreck, key emphasis on wreck, as in what they would have had if I had let him drive. You were involved in the game, nice fowl shot by the way, so I just took it upon myself. Everyone's been called that wasn't at the game. So all we can do is wait. What was the final score?"  
  
"We won, but that doesn't seem so important right now. I mean in a few hours I'm going to be a brother. It's an incredible feeling."  
  
"Nothing yet, her contractions are still regular." Angel said coming out of Cordy's room. "Connor, is the game over? Sorry we had to miss it."  
  
"Yeah well I think this is a little more important."  
  
"Tomorrow" Angel asked, "will you please take this son of mine on patrol. It won't do him any good hanging around here."  
  
"Sure Uncle Angel, we'll take off." Tom said grabbing Connor's arm and pushing him out the door. "Maybe I'll even convince him to drop by his house and shower."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Are they gone?" Cordy asked as Angel came back into her room.  
  
"Yeah, but I still don't understand why you wanted me to send them away."  
  
"It was just them for so long and then with Violet and Jessica. I just thought they'd like some time to accept the fact that Brian is a reality."  
  
"He's not here yet." Angel soothed her as another contraction went through her body.  
  
"No, not for another couple of minutes. And then I'll be completely outnumbered by male vampires."  
  
"Don't even joke about Brian being turned. The poor kids going to have enough problems growing up in this family without the threat of becoming a vampire hanging over his head."  
  
"Who said being turned is a threat or a punishment? I look at it more as his destiny."  
  
"I hope you're wrong." 


	16. Family

"Hey" Connor called walking into the Summers' living room.  
  
"Hey, I didn't expect you out of your house for a couple more days." Tomorrow screamed jumping up from the couch, where she was watching Monty Python and Holy Grail, and coming over to hug her boyfriend. "How are Aunt Cordy and Brian?"  
  
"Cordy is sleeping a lot, but seems fine. Brian is the greatest baby ever. He is the quietest little baby I have ever seen. I swear he hardly makes any noise. It's like he knows he can get attention with just soft whimpers."  
  
"Yeah, you were the same way." Buffy said coming in with popcorn from the kitchen. "You just sat there happily cooing while we fought off monsters. Didn't even cry when the slime was thrown all over you. Now Tomorrow, on the other hand, was fussy unless Spike was holding her. I swear she put up with me holding her, but Spike was the only one who could get her to smile. We were watching Monty Python if you want to join us. Xander refuses to watch on account of the killer bunny scene, says it brings back too many painful memories."  
  
"Sounds great," Connor smiled snuggling in with Tom for coconut horses, rude Frenchmen, and of course killer bunnies.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So how's the essay for UC Sunnydale coming?" Connor asked leaning over Tom's shoulder as she typed the essay on his computer in his room.  
  
"Great. It is all about how my parents completely different personalities make me a more well round person able to look at a problem from many different angles and perspectives. It will totally wow them." She smiled as she hit print. "So what could we do now? I cleared the whole day for this essay and I just finished it. All I have to do is put it in envelope and mail it."  
  
"Well first, we walk it to the mailbox. Then" Connor started with an evil gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Hey kids." Angel walked in holding Brian. "Oh is that Tomorrow's essay printing?" He asked excitedly handing Brian to Tom who just happily started playing with the baby forgetting all about what Connor was about to suggest. Angel read the article with a few laughs escaping. Then he placed the article back on the computer. "I never realized you'd inherited your father's writing ability. You should seriously consider taking some writing courses in college."  
  
"Thanks Uncle Angel," Tom smiled looking up from the adorable baby. "But it's just something I picked up hanging out in my dad's studio listening to him tell me family stories. Of course, dad completely biased the stories to himself and mom, but after awhile you ignore the words Peaches, Whelp, Cheerleader, and Red." Handing Brian back to his daddy. "Well Connor and I better get the essay in the mail before it gets too late." She apologized as she and Connor left.  
  
"You know I'm starting to resent having to share you all the time." Connor whined grabbing his girlfriend around the waist as they were on their way to the mailbox. Tomorrow kissed him, "But I'm getting used to it." 


	17. Another Scooby Meeting

A/N Thank you all for your love and support of Tomorrow and Connor. I will still try to write as often as I can, but with a play, cheerleading, (Yes, I am a real cheerleader) and finals coming up. I am not even watching Buffy. Do not get me wrong; my grandmother is taping it for me. It is just hectic for the next four weeks or so. On the bright side, by the time we come back for the New Year. Tomorrow and Connor will already be on their European Vacation. So be patient, keep R/R, and I will keep the story going as fast as possible.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ahhh." Tomorrow screamed coming into the living room where a Scooby meeting was about to begin. "I was just invited to host Saturday Night Live! This is so huge."  
  
"Pet, isn't that show taped in New York?" Spike asked his daughter who was already jumping up and down.  
  
"Yeah, it's not that hard though since we have a mid-semester break coming up. I fly in on Sunday and rehearse for a week with the cast and film on Saturday." Tom explained.  
  
"But someone would have to go with you." Buffy pointed out.  
  
"Which is where Connor comes in." Tomorrow insisted. "Listen if you guys are serious about trusting us in Europe for the entire summer, a week in New York should be no big deal."  
  
"But Oz is going to be in Europe." Spike retorted. "There is a big difference between chaperoned and un-chaperoned."  
  
"Angel, Cordy, What do you think?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I guess." Angel agreed still stunned.  
  
"Absolutely." Cordy smiled. "You two have a great time and remember to hold up a sign for us during SNL."  
  
"Well I guess that's decided." Buffy shrugged. "Tomorrow and Connor are going to New York for a week."  
  
"New York here I come" Tomorrow cheered. "I've got to call Emily this second." She shouted as she ran up stairs. "She'll totally flip that I'm going to meet Jimmy Falone."  
  
"So what did we miss?" Willow asked coming into the living room with Xander and Violet. "Sorry we're late, I know we're supposed to take about Brian's marking ceremony tonight."  
  
"It's okay Will, we all got a little preoccupied." Buffy assured her friend as they started the meeting ignoring the squealing coming from upstairs. 


	18. Weighty Issues

"Hey," Connor said as Tomorrow was walking out the door as he was walking up to her house. "I thought we were going to hang."  
  
"Emergency meeting of the cheerleaders. The evil principal in all his wisdom decided to not only give us a coach but decided to change our uniforms so now we all have to go to fittings and since I'm such a weird size mine's going to have to be special ordered. Dad said he wanted to train so maybe you can be my substitute."  
  
"Great an afternoon of your dad pummeling me, because I have to nerve to date his daughter." Tomorrow kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"It won't be that bad. I'll be back around five and we can go to a movie or something."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"First off, I hate the idea of you and my daughter alone in New York." Spike said, as he and Connor were getting ready to train. "But since I was out voted and Pet wants to go so much I'm allowing the trip. Understand if I get the slightest vibe that something went on between the two of you. Well you've seen what happens when I feel my little girl's being attacked."  
  
"You honestly believe I'd take advantage of Tom. No one can take advantage of Tom. She can kick every guy at our schools ass and most guys out of it too."  
  
" I mean it. I sense anything unusual and we're going to have a confrontation."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"How were fittings?" Connor asked when Tom got home, grateful for the interruption to Uncle Spike's threats, which had gotten progressively worse.  
  
"I'm fat." Tom grumbled as she collapsed onto the basement floor next to Connor to Spike's annoyance.  
  
"Tom, you are not fat." Connor assured her with a hug.  
  
"Pet, the only way a girl your age suddenly puts on weight is pregnan" Before Spike had even finished the sentence he was on top of Connor.  
  
"Dad, get off him." Tomorrow said through gritted teeth as she tried and succeeded to pull the guys apart. "I am not pregnant. I'm just a blimp," She cried running up to her room and locking the door.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
"Can I come in?" Buffy asked knocking on her daughter's door later that night holding a tray of food.  
  
"Sure mommy," Tomorrow said opening the door and letting her mom in, "But please don't bring in the food. I'm already fat enough without putting on more weight."  
  
"Honey, you are not fat. Those five hundred pound women on Jerry Springer are fat. You are just going through a little weight gain. When you are more than a size fifteen, we will worry about your weight. Not that it will ever matter to any of us what kind of weight you are as long as you're still Tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks" Tomorrow replied still eying the food in the doorway.  
  
"It's okay, eat, and then I'll help you pack. You're leaving for New York in the morning in case you'd forgotten." Buffy soothed her daughter who was already eating.  
  
"New York? Oh my god I almost forgot about SNL." 


	19. JFK Airport

"Connor, I could use some help." Tomorrow sighed as she tried picking up all her bags at the airport checkout at JFK.  
  
"I told you not to bring so much. We're only going to be here a week."  
  
"I'm hosting SNL. I think people will appreciate it if I look nice."  
  
"Nice does not include tube tops and see through shirts."  
  
"Just help me. What's eating you anyway? Every since yesterday you've been acting weird." Coming over and touching his arm to which he flinched, "and distant. What happened?"  
  
"Another of your dad's lectures."  
  
"Oh well I can fix that" She smiled as she leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"Tom" Connor pulled away. "Your dad's noticed how close we've gotten and he knows it's only a matter of time before something happens between us."  
  
"So"  
  
"So, I don't know if with senior year, cheerleading, the European tour, and college preparation you have time for other things."  
  
"What exactly are you trying to say? What things can't I make time for? I try to make time for everything. Especially my family, which includes you more than anyone else."  
  
"I'm just saying that you are spreading yourself too thin and I don't want to loose you."  
  
"I don't want to loose you either. I know I inherited my mom's workaholic gene, but I promise nothing's more important than you."  
  
"Well then for the time being I think we should kind of cool it, no dating other people, just less time together. Come on I got your bags."  
  
As they were slowly walking out of JFK and to the cab that would take them to the hotel, Tomorrow bumped into a blonde woman. "I'm so sorry" Tom exclaimed.  
  
"Man problems dear," the woman asked sympathetically looking towards Connor. "Don't you wish you could do something to him for ruining your trip."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Anyanka, the patron saint of scorned women, and I can help you if you'll let me. I know how painful love can be." 


	20. Information on Anya

"You're not Anyanka. Anyanka died in an apocalypse almost twenty years ago in Sunnydale. She was one of my Mom's Scooby members."  
  
"So how did Buffy get a daughter? I thought she was with Spike."  
  
"She still is, miracle child, like Connor."  
  
"Oh how is Connor? He was just a little baby when I died. Cordy had just brought him up for a visit. Angel didn't want to come back to Sunnydale."  
  
"He's the guy you wanted me to wish vengeance on. So how are you here if you died and why didn't you come back to Sunnydale, Uncle Angel finally did?"  
  
"Vengeance demons never really die. We take years in alternate dimensions to rejuvenate, but we are still alive. By the time I came back, Xander was with Willow and I did not feel like sticking around for an uncomfortable reunion. Besides New York has more scorned women then any other city, and no self-righteous hypocrites telling me that what I'm doing is wrong."  
  
"But it is. Come on, you can come with us to the hotel and we will call home. I know everyone will be so excited to hear from you, coming back from the dead and all that." Before Tom could motion her towards the car, Anya had disappeared.  
  
"What's up?" Connor asked coming over. "Who was that?"  
  
"A lost family member. Come on, I have to call mom for some information on Anya."  
  
"Anya, Uncle Xander's ex that died, the vengeance demon," asked a confused Connor as they got into the cab.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Thanks Mom" Tom said as she hung up the phone. "Okay well Anyanka can be depowered by destroying her necklace. She likes money and is afraid of bunnies."  
  
"That's it. She was a Scooby for three years and that is all they got on her. What did Uncle Xander say?"  
  
"He was in shock. Aunt Willow was throwing water on him to wake him up. So, until he is more chatty and less comatosey this is all we got."  
  
"Well that's all right. I think we have enough to find her."  
  
"Later, I have SNL rehearsal in an hour I have to leave right now to get over there."  
  
"So I'll go by myself."  
  
"Patron saints of scorned women don't usually like men hunting for them. I'll see you later for dinner and an Anya patrol."  
  
"Okay, have fun at rehearsal." Connor agreed as Tom left to catch a cab. "Time for patrol. It should not be too hard to find Anya and break her necklace. What could happen?" 


	21. Emotional Scars

"You stupid little idiot." Anya exclaimed as she hit already bloody Connor again. "Didn't they warn you what I do to men who go searching for me?"  
  
"I did" Tom said as she snuck up behind Anya, grabbed her necklace, and smashed it. "Now will you please come home to Sunnydale? You must miss it just a little."  
  
Still dazed by the destruction of her amulet, Anya ran deeper into the dark alleyway.  
  
"Guess not" Tom continued watching the disappearing figure. Then turned to Connor, "You are so luck I can track you." And headed back towards the cab.  
  
"Tom, wait." Connor gasped still a bloody heap on the floor. If Tomorrow had not had super hearing, she would not have heard it.  
  
"Sorry, I'm preoccupied with my hectic schedule. I am already late to SNL, but if you feel like continuing the awkward, 'I don't know how to break up with you' speech at dinner I am free then. Hey maybe you can call my dad and he can tell you how to do it, since he's running every other aspect of our relationship."  
  
Connor groaned as he got up. He knew Tom was just mad about him being scared of their relationship, but he had never felt like this before, he did not want to make a mistake, but what if slowing down was the mistake. "I'll think about this over a shower," he decided as the headed back to the hotel.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Connor, I'm sorry for the way I snapped at you earlier" Tom exclaimed as she came running into the hotel room around six that evening. "If you really want to slow things down I can accept that."  
  
"No Tom, I never should have let your dad get to me like that."  
  
"But my dad can get really scary and persuasive. He probably is scared as hell right now that someone is take his little girl away from him and there's not a thing he can do about it. It is not that he does not like you, he loves you, it's that he knows you're the right guy and it scares him, because I'll start drifting further and further away from him and me and mom are all he has."  
  
"But I'd never want to break the bond between you and your dad."  
  
"I know that, but I also know that you've been feeling left out of my life a lot lately, and I wanted to do something to prove that we can survive everything, including my dad."  
  
"What?" Connor asked suspiciously since he knew the glint in Tom's eyes meant serious trouble for him or somebody else, usually both.  
  
"I want you to bite me." 


	22. Physical Scars

"What!" Connor shrieked jumping off the bed where he had been sitting with Tom.  
  
"I asked you to bite me, to finish the sangre de mi corazon I began almost a year ago. Have you ever noticed how dad won't look at your neck? It's because it's a reminder to him that I've claimed someone. In vampire terms, we are engaged. Instead of running to Vegas, let's just finish the claiming here tonight. I trust you."  
  
"Tom, I just..."  
  
"Shh, it's okay, if I hadn't been unconscious and near death, I probably wouldn't have bitten anybody either. I just thought since you liked my blood so much you'd like to finally take it from the source."  
  
"What about your dad and the killing of anybody associated with leaving fang marks in your neck?"  
  
"That's the best part, no vampire can say anything about a claiming ceremony, they are binding. Oh, he'll be pissed, but he can't do anything. If he does anything to you, it will hurt me too. That's why vampires take claimings so seriously; you literally become connected to the other person. It's stronger than the bond between sire and childe. Once a claiming is complete." She shrugged. "Well, it's like they say- 'till death do us part.'"  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hurry up" Cordy screamed from the living room. "Tomorrow's going to be on in two minutes." Everybody rushed in and settled in for the show.  
  
The usual unfunny President skit, then Saturday Night Live opening credits featuring Tomorrow. Then Tomorrow appeared on the SNL stage to loud applause. As she flipped her hair, a mark on her neck became visible.  
  
"I'll kill him," was the only thing the Scoobies heard as Spike went storming out of the room. They soon heard the squealing brakes as he sped out of the driveway.  
  
"Shouldn't we be worried about Connor's safety?" Willow asked tentatively holding Violet.  
  
"No," Buffy reassured them. "Spike has a plane ride to cool off and Connor has Tomorrow on his side. I'm more worried about who Spike's going to take his anger out on until he gets there. I feel sorry for every passenger on that plane."  
  
"But on the plus side, Tomorrow's really funny. She definitely gets that from you Buffy, Spike's never funny." Cordy stated as she took Brian from Angel and left with the screaming baby to go nurse.  
  
"I don't know, I thought Spike was really funny just now all because of a little mark on Tomorrow's neck," Xander laughed. "I mean its just a little bite, it doesn't mean anything." 


	23. Honesty

"Hi, Daddy," Tomorrow smiled as she open the hotel room.  
  
"Don't 'Hi Daddy' me. Where is he?" Spike stormed into the room.  
  
"Connor is patrolling while I finish packing. Since we are leaving for home at six-tomorrow morning, but you knew that. Now take a deep breathe and we can talk about this."  
  
"Bloody Hell, the guy bites you and your acting like everything is fine."  
  
"Everything is better than fine. I have a career I love and a wonderful supportive family, which includes both of the men that are important to me. Please do not try to make me decide between the two of you, because I couldn't. AHH" Tomorrow doubled over in pain.  
  
"I knew it you two did a claiming ceremony. He just got hurt didn't he? See now imagine all your pain being doubled for the rest of your life. Oh wait it will."  
  
"Dad, I'd love to listen to your lecture on how you should control my life, but I have to go help him, he's only a block away we can walk."  
  
"Fine. I want to get my hands on him anyway."  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"Anya, why aren't you helping Connor?" Tomorrow asked as she came running into the alley to see Anya watching as a demon attacked Connor.  
  
"He helped distract me while you destroyed my amulet. He deserves to die." Anya shrugged.  
  
Tom rushed into the fight and soon she and Connor had won. As they turned around, they could see the shock on Spike's face. "Dad it's not like you've never seen me and Connor fight. Things a lot worse than that." She added as she kicked the dead demon on the ground."  
  
"Anya," Spike asked shocked.  
  
"Oh that's right, you were on patrol when I called mom about how to dedemonize Anya. She's human again. We've been trying to get her to come back to Sunnydale." Tomorrow realized.  
  
"Well maybe I will, just incase your mother dumps poor Spikey again. Wouldn't want him to slip with anybody outside of the Scoobies now would we." Anya smiled.  
  
"Oh come on you and my dad." Tomorrow shook her head then looked at the nervousness on her dad's face. "Dad, is there any Scooby you didn't sleep with?" She yelled angrily as she stormed back to the hotel with Connor on her heels, not wanting to stay anywhere near Uncle Spike.  
  
"Welcome back Anya," Spike said gloomily, "I see your honesty's still intact." 


	24. Shakespeare and a Letter

"Hey," Amanda smiled as she came up to Tomorrow's locker on Monday. "SNL was great. I can't believe I know someone who hosted SNL."  
  
"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. Hey you have Brit Lit with Connor right?" Tomorrow asked.  
  
"We're writing an analysis of how Shakespeare's characters are gay. I'm going from the perspective that men find lesbians less threatening then gay men, which is why they don't mind Twelfth Night."  
  
"Cool. Listen it's hard to explain, but I need you to give Connor this note."  
  
"You're kidding the perfect couple is actually having a fight."  
  
"No, on the contrary, we've never been better, but due to some unforeseen circumstances I can't see him very often anymore and I want him to know I'm thinking about him."  
  
"Translation: Tomorrow got grounded."  
  
"Pretty much. My parole officers are letting me out for school and cheerleading. When I'm not at cheerleading practice after school I am to be at the Magic Box or home, no exceptions. I'm not even allowed to patrol without one of them there."  
  
"Bummer"  
  
"Give him the note okay,"  
  
"Sure, it's so romantic being the carrier of passionate messages between two star-crossed lovers at least until you get ungrounded."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Connor, I've got a surprise for you." Amanda smiled as she walked into class.  
  
"What?" Connor asked gloomily. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to see Tom for a while until things cooled down and it was killing him.  
  
"Oh. A letter from your lady love."  
  
"Tomorrow gave you a note for me. Let me see." He greedily snatched it out of Amanda's hands like it was food and he hadn't eaten in weeks.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hey,  
  
Don't worry. This is just a temporary setback. They know they can't keep us apart forever. They can't even keep us apart for a month. I started counting down and that's how soon it is until we're in Europe and away from all this pressure and scrutiny. Just keep the faith. We'll be in London before you know it, reciting Shakespeare at the Globe Theatre.  
  
Sangre de mi Corazon,  
  
Tom 


	25. Blood Lessons

"Pet, I know you're angry at me," Spike smiled. "But honestly I have never seen such a dramatic improvement in your training. You could beat up Peaches and that's saying something."  
  
"I'm sure Uncle Angel would love to hear that. I'm going to get a drink, want some blood." Tom asked.  
  
"Thanks Pet. That would be great." He shouted as she was walking up the stairs. "Maybe we can get through this after all."  
  
"Here" Tom smiled as she handed him the blood.  
  
Spike knew something was off with the blood, but with the cold he had been having, it didn't hit him until he'd already drunk some that this was slayer blood mixed with something he couldn't identify.  
  
"Can you taste it?" Tom asked looking him in the eyes. "The vampire blood is just as much a part of my blood as the slayer blood is. Your blood. Do you think because I'm with Connor that I'm ever going to forget whose blood I have in me? Connor maybe, Sangre de mi Corazon, pero tu eres, Sangre de mi Sangre."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So what exactly does this claiming thing mean?" Xander asked at the Scooby meeting that night.  
  
"None of us knows exactly." Buffy stated worriedly. "None of the Watcher Diaries have any research on a Vampire Claiming and Angel and Spike have come across some Claimed Couples, but apparently the couples stick to themselves a lot. Almost like being separated is painful." She looked over at the kids sitting together on the couch then over at Spike. "Very painful. So really all we know is that they're connected and they can sense each others pain, happiness, everything."  
  
"Looks like I came back at an exciting time." Anya added from the corner where she was hiding herself from the group.  
  
"Every time is an exciting time in Sunnydale. You know that An." Xander smiled sympathetically at her. "It will just take you awhile to get used to it again."  
  
"Any word on their blood. Special powers or something that people might be hunting for." Willow asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"No more than usual Will," Buffy shrugged. "Well that's about it." Then she looked over at Cordy. "Oh, I almost forgot. Brian's marking ceremony will be tomorrow night so I'll see everybody there." 


	26. Connection

A/N Sangre de mi Corazon, means blood of my heart, but, Sangre de mi Sangre, means blood of my blood. Basically Tom was telling her dad no matter how close she is to Connor he still has a closer connection to her. Sorry, I'll try not to slip into Spanish too often, but with that stupid final coming up I can't promise anything.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Connor," Tom said sleepily. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You're cold," he said simply. "You kicked your blanket off and I'm putting it back on you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the chills I was receiving because of you was making it impossible for me to considerate on my speech that I'm trying to write before all the excitement of the marking tonight."  
  
"That's right." Tom woke up realizing. "You're Valedictorian and you're writing your speech. God, I'm so sorry I interrupted you."  
  
"It's okay, actually it was kind of nice to have a break and being near you was just a pleasant bonus. Well I better get back to my speech before your dad realizes I'm here and tries to kill me."  
  
"You know that threat doesn't work anymore."  
  
"Yeah, but he hasn't come up with a new one yet. I'll see you at school."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Well I see you too are back together." Amanda smiled as Tomorrow and Connor walked up.  
  
"Hey, we've been through way worse fights with our parents." Tom shrugged. "This one was relatively easy."  
  
"Yeah I'd imagine when you wanted to start patrolling they flipped." Amanda giggled.  
  
"Still trying to repress Uncle Spike's reaction to that one, thank you," Connor shook his head. "He's never done well with the thought of Tom growing up."  
  
"Hey, my daddy just has a unique way of showing he loves me. I have him wrapped around my little finger. All I have to do is look at him with my puppy dog pout and he melts. He's just fiercely protective of what he considers his, and until last weekend I was. It'll just take him some time to get used to the idea."  
  
"So like in vampire terms you two are married?" Amanda asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah," Tom smiled "But in the human sense we're still just dating and this can't leak out. The press would have a field day with this. Young teen star married at sixteen to a nineteen year old."  
  
"It does sound bad," Amanda agreed, then looked over at Connor, "but totally wrong. I mean you guys have known each other forever and are perfect together. If someone doesn't like it they can analyze how great their dating record is. Speaking of which, I was supposed to meet Max five minutes ago." She apologized as she quickly left.  
  
"You don't think it was a mistake do you?" Connor asked.  
  
"No," Tom insisted, "It was my idea remember, it's just that the rest of the world, especially the media world, don't understand the Scooby way of looking at things. Trust me nothing is wrong between us." 


	27. A Sexy Mark

"Thank you Magic Box shoppers for understanding that the store will be closing early tonight. Please make your final selections and check out." Buffy called above the din of the busy store. "I almost hate to close when business is this good," She confided to Willow.  
  
"Me two" Willow agreed. "But we can't miss Brian's marking, especially since it's here."  
  
"Excuse me," A vampire waiting at the check out line caught their attention, "Forgive my impertinence, but you're my only hope in finding her. This mark you have on the cash register." He pointed at the Mark of Aurelius. "What does it mean? Exactly how many women wear the mark?"  
  
"Why?" Both women asked curiously.  
  
"Because I've been looking for the woman that looks like you and bares the mark. I have been looking everywhere for her since she left me the night we made love. Please I must find her."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"He said what" Tom asked.  
  
"He said a girl with the Mark of Aurelius had sex with him." Willow explained again.  
  
"Oh and suddenly I'm the lead suspect."  
  
"You're the only woman besides your mom and Cordy with the mark. Besides he said she looked like your mom."  
  
"Hey I believe Tom, if she said she didn't sleep with this guy." Connor exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you honey, at least one person in this room isn't giving me the 'you evil whore' look, even though I've only had sex once with Max, and I realized that was probably a mistake."  
  
"Of course you didn't tell any of us about Max, and I've only been connected to you for a few days, you usually go for vampires, and what do you mean probably." Connor continued.  
  
"Look" Tom said before Connor could start a fight, "It's very simple, bring this guy in and he'll prove my innocence."  
  
"Well he's outside." Willow sighed, "If you're sure you want him to confirm if it was you."  
  
"That is not the girl I met, as I said, she looked like you." He told Willow. "I didn't quite catch her name, but I think it was Violet." 


	28. Shock

"Violet" Willow repeated as Xander walked into the Training Room where Willow, Tomorrow, Connor, and the Vampire were.  
  
"What about Violet sweetie." Xander kissed Willow. "She's actually sleeping. Can you believe it, she keeps us up for the past week, and she falls asleep at Brian's Marking? Speaking of which, everyone's kind of wondering what's keeping you back here. Buffy said she felt sick and took off home. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing Uncle Xander," Tomorrow informed him, "Just a case of mistaken identity and untrusting childes. I better go see how mom's doing." She said as she left.  
  
"That was basically my cue that I have to run after her." Connor informed them as he left. "Look Tom, I'm sorry, but it's not like you're the most honest person. I mean you just told Uncle Xander that a vampire who thinks he slept with his daughter is nothing."  
  
"I lie to protect people from truths that maybe too painful for them to bear."  
  
"Yeah, and not telling me about sleeping with a guy would fall under that category."  
  
"Connor, I may have some serious abandonment issues, but you are so scared of me cheating it is unbelievable. I had sex with Max once, when I was dating him, and I never plan to date anybody else but you. I am not going to cheat on you, especially not with a vampire. I maybe my mother's child, but both boyfriends I've had have been human when I started dating them, they just got mixed up in my crazy life and came out differently."  
  
"Hey, Max and I have never regretted the time we've spent with you. We wanted to be included in your life. Are you ready to go back inside?"  
  
"Yeah, I just need to call mom and explain what happened."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"The vampire thinks he had sex with the baby." Anya informed them as they walked back inside.  
  
"Anya, will you please stop saying that" Willow exclaimed from the place on the floor where she was trying to wake an unconscious Xander. "If you keep saying it, he'll never wake up."  
  
"So are we ever going to start the ceremony?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Mom's on her way back. She seems to be feeling much better." Tomorrow informed them, "But we can start without her."  
  
Peter, who had driven in that night, stood up and began the ceremony. 


	29. Senioritis

"So, the guy actually thinks he had sex with Violet." Amanda asked incredulously the next day.  
  
"Yeah, he has apparently learned how to time shift, and didn't realize he'd gone back to when she was a baby. He disappeared later that night, I mean literally disappeared, as in vanished right in front of us," Tom informed her. "But you should have seen Uncle Xander's face when we finally revived him. I don't think Violet is ever going to be trusted when she becomes a teenager and starts dating."  
  
"Right, because most dads trust their daughter's dating habits."  
  
"Point. I just hope having Jessica and Brian to go to as a support system will help."  
  
"Hey, my support system of you and me always worked." Connor added coming up behind them. "Besides I'm sure all three of them will be fine."  
  
"Right because the children of a witch, a slayer, and a vampire couldn't possible get into trouble." Tom teased. "We're living proof of that. Well I'm off to cheerleading, but I wanted to go to Lorne's tonight and if you're not too busy with your speech I was wondering if you'd come."  
  
"To hear you sing. Absolutely." Connor insisted, "Besides the speech is written I just have to memorize it. You wouldn't think memorizing something you wrote yourself would be that difficult."  
  
"Well I'll help you study in the car then." Tomorrow smiled as she headed out.  
  
"I'm worried about her." Connor said as he turned towards Amanda. "She's been really tired these last two days."  
  
"It could just be senioritis. We're all getting it." Amanda suggested encouragingly. "I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
"I hope so, but it's weird. I know her knee has been bothering her, yet she won't say anything about it and acts like nothing's wrong. She's going to hurt herself."  
  
"Well she's taking it easy tonight. I mean singing at Lorne's something she's done a million times."  
  
"Yeah, If anybody can help it's Lorne. For some reason she has always listened to him, which is really rare for Tom. She doesn't even listen to Uncle Spike or me that attentively. I think it's the whole both being musical people thing."  
  
"Well I hope everything goes well. Don't worry she'll be fine." 


	30. You're Playing My Song

"Sweetness, long time no see." Lorne exclaimed as Tomorrow and Connor walked in. "I tell you everyone has been talking about your videos and CD and I can't say I blame them. Of course, you never would have gotten this far if you hadn't spent half your teenage life running over here singing your problems to me so what's up?"  
  
"Actually, I've just been really busy. I'm sorry I don't get over here a lot anymore, but everything is going great." Tom assured him. "I mean our last cheerleading competition is in a couple of days, then graduation, and onto a summer in Europe with Connor."  
  
"Yeah, I saw the mark on SNL." Lorne smirked. "I could hear your father screaming all the way from Sunnydale." Then he saw Connor's face. "So, how about a song for old times sake?"  
  
"Sure. That sounds like fun." Tom agreed.  
  
"Ask Claire for song number seven." Lorne suggested as Tomorrow left. "What's wrong?" He turned to Connor. "I know something's up."  
  
"She's just been really tired and achy. I blame her schedule, but what if it's more than that." Connor confided.  
  
"Then I help." Lorne assured him, "Hey am I ever wrong? I mean I knew you two were destine for each other, of course no one needed magical mind reading powers for that, but still."  
  
"No, we're not about to put on the radio" Claire said from the microphone on stage. "Here tonight live we have Tomorrow Summers singing her number one hit 'I'm Your Tomorrow.'"  
  
As Tom started singing to thunderous applause, Connor just had to smile. Leave it to Lorne to make her sing her own music at a karaoke bar.  
  
"Lorne, I'm going to kill you" Tomorrow smiled heading over after the song. "Why didn't you tell me that my music had made it to the bar. I didn't even know it had been made into karaoke yet."  
  
"I wanted to surprise you" Lorne hugged her. "You know it's the most requested song. Although no one singing it can hold a candle to you."  
  
"You're just saying that because I'm your favorite." Tomorrow rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well Yeah" Lorne agreed "But it's true. Hey, you look thirst why don't you grab a soda at the bar. Tell him it's on me."  
  
"Okay sure." Tomorrow agreed as she walked over towards the bar.  
  
"So what did you see?" Connor asked anxiously.  
  
"Sit down" Lorne suggested, "It's bad." 


	31. Tears All Around

"She's dying" Lorne blurted out. "There's no other way to say it. The cancer that killed her grandmother is hereditary. Guess who inherited it. It was probably brought out by all the stress she has been under lately. Now I'm not a doctor, but its spreading fast. She has maybe a year tops."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hello Princess" The bartender with shoulder-length brown hair smiled as Tomorrow walked up. "What do you desire?"  
  
"A Coke will be fine." Tom said freaked out by the elegant manner of the bartender. "Sorry for asking, but how did you get this job? You don't seem like the bartender type you seem more, well, like a prince."  
  
"I was the greatest warrior in my kingdom, but after my kingdom was turned into a democracy and my princess fell in love with another, I began my long journey of self-discovery. Lorne and I are both from Pylea and I offered to help."  
  
"You're from Pylea. That is so cool. Wait humans in Pylea are slave called Cows, Aunt Cordelia told me about it."  
  
"My Princess" Gru broke down and cried.  
  
"Oh," Tomorrow said sympathetically, "I'm sure you're a really great guy and lots of girls, who aren't part of my family and married to my Uncle, would love to date you. I mean calling all the girls 'Princess,' definitely a turn on."  
  
"You think so." Gru looked up from crying.  
  
"I know so. You just have to put yourself back out there. Well, whatever Lorne and Connor were discussing that I wasn't supposed to hear should be done by now. I'll see you later."  
  
"Gru"  
  
"Gru, Right, Well bye and thanks for the Coke."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey" Tomorrow smiled as she came over and kissed Connor. "Are you two almost done talking about me, because I promised I'd be home for a late night training session with dad."  
  
"Yeah," Connor choked up. "We need to talk privately anyway and the car's as good as place as any to do it."  
  
"Okay now you're scaring me. Bye Lorne"  
  
"Bye Sweetness" He tried to smile as they left. "Maybe Forever." He made it over to bar where he and Gru both broke down. 


	32. Too close to home

"Connor, get real. I have been tired, not sick. I'm not going to die, I'm only sixteen." Tom said from her seat next to Connor on the ride home. She was acting brave, but he knew that she also believed Lorne.  
  
"Yeah the same age your mother was the first time she died."  
  
"I'm not dying. I won't do that to all of you."  
  
"I don't think you have a choice."  
  
"I always have a choice. Wait, I have an idea"  
  
"What?"  
  
"First, I need a second opinion."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Tomorrow, I don't know how you knew," The Doctor began, "but there is a large amount of cancer in your knee. It wouldn't have bothered you until it spread to your upper body, except for all the stress you've been putting yourself under has made it spread more rapidly than usual. I am sorry, we can try some experimental surgeries, but it has spread too much to have much hope of a recovery. I agree with your first doctor, you have about a year to live."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Mom, Dad, get down here." Tom screamed as she walked in the door. She heard stirring from upstairs and noticed guiltily that the clock showed that in was after midnight.  
  
"Pet, what's wrong?" Dad jumped down the stairs with the concerned, worried eyes that he only gave to her or her mother.  
  
Without answering his question, Tomorrow just collapsed into his arms and started crying. "Daddy I'm so scared."  
  
"I can see that Pet, now what scares you and daddy will kill it." Spike assured her as he noticed Buffy coming downstairs.  
  
"I'm dying. I have cancer like Grandma Joyce and I'm dying." Tomorrow blurted between sobs.  
  
Halfway down the stairs Buffy fainted. 


	33. Choosing

"No Pet, I don't like it." Spike shook his head hours later when Buffy and Tomorrow had both calmed down enough to create full sentences. "It's too dangerous."  
  
"Right, because I'm supposed to have such a long life." Tom retorted. "Look it wasn't a suggestion, I think it's the only solution."  
  
"Dying is never the solution." Spike fired back.  
  
"It was for you. I want to be a part of the family for a long time and this is how I do it."  
  
"Pet, be reasonable. You and I both know I'm not going to let Connor turn you."  
  
"I never said I wanted Connor to turn me, and if I did, we wouldn't need your permission."  
  
"You lost me Pet. If you don't want Connor to Oh No."  
  
"Daddy Please, this is life and death. Permanent Death, not your and mom's type deaths where you are only gone a couple of months. Besides you said you'd kill whatever is scaring me, well it's my own mortality that scares me so kill it."  
  
"Pet, there is no way I'm going to turn you. I would have to drain you almost dry and it is very hard to time it just right without killing the person. I couldn't take the risk."  
  
"I understand. It is fine. I'll just go through the next several painful months in Europe slowly dying of cancer. I just hope the tour is over and I can come home to see you one last time before I die. Of course, I know I'll live on in your memory for the rest of eternity, that is unless you stake yourself after mom dies of old age, the only person left on earth who cares about you."  
  
"Tomorrow will you stop guilt tripping your father. That's my job. Now, this has been too much to take in so I think we should all sleep on this and discuss it again in the morning once we've cleared our heads."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So how did it go?" Connor asked sympathetically when Tom called him.  
  
"We're going to discuss it again in the morning. They were just both really shaken up, especially after I asked dad to turn me personally"  
  
"What! I thought I was going to turn you, you know since you turned me."  
  
"Connor, my dad feels bad enough that this is our only option, without asking my boyfriend to do the dangerous procedure. You were already drained when I gave you my blood. A master vampire like Dad and Uncle Angel are the only ones who know how to drain a person properly without killing them. I think dad will feel better if he's in control of the situation."  
  
"And what about me? I mean it is not like I want to turn you, but under the circumstances and since I am the one you are claimed to. I just thought I would do it. I can't believe you would ask your dad without even talking to me about it."  
  
"And what about you, sneaking around with Lorne behind my back diagnosing me. Look, I don't want to fight. I talk to you tomorrow." 


	34. In the Morning

When Buffy and Spike got downstairs the next morning after a restless night of tossing and turning, they were surprised to find out that Tomorrow was gone and had left them a letter.  
  
'Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
I couldn't sleep. I decided to run to clear my head. I'll be back soon, so we can talk. No matter what, I still love you daddy and I'm sorry for all the pressure I put on you last night. I'm sure we can work this out. We've always been able to. This is what we do, I screw up and you save me.  
  
All my Love, Tomorrow'  
  
"Bloody Hell," Spike exclaimed. "She knows that all that exercising is what got her into this problem in the first place."  
  
"She seems so confidant that we can save her. I couldn't even save my mom." Buffy acknowledged sadly.  
  
"Luv, we will find a way, without me sireing her." Spike assured her as he held her.  
  
"Morning." Tom said cheerfully as she came jogging in, "I feel so much better now that I ran. I'm just going to take a quick shower and we can talk over breakfast."  
  
"She's in a good mood." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Yeah, too good." Spike agreed getting suspicious.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"We're having an emergency meeting over at Tomorrow's" Angel said as he walked into Connor's room, "Know anything about it?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it." Connor looked up from his speech, "We, better get over there."  
  
"But what about your speech? I'm sure we can handle one crisis without you." Angel suggested he knew how hard Connor had been working on that speech.  
  
"No, this is major. I have to be there. Besides" Connor thought as they were grabbing their coats, "Maybe Tom will change her mind."  
  
"Tomorrow always changes her mind." Cordy said from behind him, "It wouldn't surprise me in the least if she'd changed her mind. What are we talking about?" 


	35. Happiness

"We're talking about cancer and it killing Tomorrow." Spike said as everyone sat down in the living room. Connor could sense the change in the mood. For one thing, Uncle Spike never controlled meetings. He would contribute, but it was generally accepted that Aunt Buffy controlled meetings. "She was understandably an emotional wreck last night, but this morning."  
  
"Good Morning all, I didn't know we were having a meeting this early." Tom said as she came smiling down the stairs. "I'll get some juice and then I'll join you." She hummed as she walked through the living room to the kitchen.  
  
"She became insane happy person." Spike finished. "I think she's just hiding her fear behind that fake smile."  
  
"It's not fake." Connor said staring at the door to the kitchen. "She's really that happy. It started about three this morning. Before that, she was in blind panic, but she just relaxed and became happy. I thought she was just having pleasant dreams, but she's awake and she means it."  
  
"What can we do?" Willow asked, "I mean cancer is kind of out of our league. If it was a spell or a demon, we could do something, but cancer."  
  
"That's why they brought you here." Tom said coming in from the kitchen with a glass of juice and sitting next to Connor on the floor. "Dad doesn't want to turn me and he wants your help to find another solution, but there isn't one. So as soon as you can all convince him to turn me, the sooner we can focus on graduation. How's the memorizing of your speech coming?" She asked Connor, "I'm sorry this meeting is interrupting your study time. I know you only have two days before graduation."  
  
"Excuse us," Connor said as he dragged Tomorrow out of the room. "Tom, you are so much more important than a stupid speech and right now you're scaring me."  
  
"But I'll be fine. No one has to worry about me. Dad will turn me and everything will be perfect. Oh, I was at the mailbox and I got my letter of acceptance to UC Sunnydale. I still cannot believe I am going to college after our summer in Europe. Do you have my birthday present yet? Because I had few idea," Tomorrow rambled, and would have continued rambling, except that Connor chose that moment to kiss her.  
  
"Now will you just tell me why you're suddenly miss psycho happy person?"  
  
"I told you, everything will work out."  
  
"Tom, it might not. We've lost Scoobies before. You're not invincible."  
  
"No, but vampires and vengeance demons are. You heard Anya, vengeance demons cannot die. As long as Aunt Faith is alive, there cannot be another Slayer to try to kill me because I am a vampire. It will work out, you will see. You are not convinced are you? Well how about this. If dad doesn't turn me by graduation, you can." Tomorrow finally broke down. "I don't want to die, permanently I mean, it would be okay for a few minutes if I knew you and dad are there. I have my whole life ahead of me and I want to spend it with you."  
  
Connor didn't say anything, under the circumstances he was at a loss for words. He just held her close and they cried together. 


	36. Belonging to the Night

"And as I look out on all these familiar faces. And we take our first steps into our rightful places. Nothing can stop us from our chosen path. Except finding out, we failed math. So, go out and prove yourselves Don't let ambition hang on a shelf. Here's to us, the honest and just Now let's leaves SHS in the dust." Connor smiled finishing the poem he had written for graduation. He still could not quite believe he was holding a diploma in his hand. It was all too unreal. Then he looked back and saw Tom smiling at him and was reminded how real tonight would become.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So are you ready?" Tomorrow asked still in her maroon graduation robe.  
  
"Tom"  
  
"Look we gave them three days to find a solution, I don't know how long I have. I will be safe with you. Just remember to call Aunt Willow so that she can do the curse. It's just another step in our relationship."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"It was stupid thing to do." Spike said pacing as he watched Willow doing the curse later that night. Tomorrow was conscious; he had made sure of that. "Bloody stupid. She could have died. I mean really died."  
  
"I don't know" Willow smiled. "I think it's so romantic. She would rather be turned then leave him. They write romance novels about stuff like that."  
  
"Not about my daughter they don't. She's going to have a very intense verbal argument from me when she's feeling better."  
  
"I'm sure that will do a lot of good." Willow said assuringly. "You just better do it before they leave for Europe."  
  
"Oh, I will. Of all the stupid."  
  
"You said that before. In fact, that is pretty much all you have been saying. She is more like you now. Think how Buffy feels, there's hardly anything but her looks left in Tomorrow."  
  
"I'm sorry Red, it's just been one of those nights."  
  
"It's okay. Well the curse is finished. She should be properly cursed in a few minutes."  
  
"Hey, that's right. They are both cursed. That is one good night about tonight, They can't have sex without turning evil," thinks about it for a moment, "No they wouldn't." 


	37. Will You still Love Me, Tomorrow?

A/N Happy Holidays everybody. This is my last week of school and this is the last chapter of 'Tomorrow's Crossroads Today.' I am going to start their European Vacation around January 12 or 13. I am taking a month off from everything and just relaxing. Shadowfax agreed and 'The Never-ending Story of the Joss Whedon Fan Club' is going to be on hold too. So, enjoy your holidays and I will see you in the New Year.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Tom realized she was in her room, and she was cursed, she noticed Connor's arms around her.  
  
"Sorry, but I had to stop you from leaving," he explained.  
  
"Not really complaining," she smiled.  
  
"How are you feeling? Are you okay?"  
  
"Connor, I'm fine. I actually feel better than I have for a long time. How about you? I know it must have been rough."  
  
"I was worried until you started moving."  
  
"But my evil self, I can't even begin to think what I might have done, what I might have done to you."  
  
"Tomorrow, it was okay really." Tom gasped at his words. "What are you hurt?" Connor asked. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"You never used my full name before." Before he could apologize, she put her fingers to his lips. "I liked it," Suddenly her fingers moved to the back of his neck and her lips met his with intensity.  
  
Connor pulled back, "but what about the curse. We both have it now?"  
  
Tomorrow wickedly grinned, "That's why I asked you to make sure I was cursed. Two moments of perfect happiness cannot break two curses. We counteract each other's curses. I looked it up."  
  
As the kiss deepened and they fell onto her bed, all thoughts but the two of them, drifted from both of their minds. They knew it was right, they were such a part of each other, it was perfect. Some time tomorrow they would have to separate their bodies and pack for Europe, but tonight was all about them. And as they started to rip clothes, Connor swore he could hear one of those really old songs.  
  
'Tonight you're mine completely, You give your love so sweetly. Tonight the light of love is in your eyes, But will you still love me Tomorrow? Is this a lasting treasure? Or just a moment of pleasure? Can I believe the magic of your sight? Will you still love me Tomorrow? Tonight with words unspoken You say that I'm the only one But will my heart be broken When the night meets the morning sun? I'd like to know that your love Is love I can be sure of. So tell me now and I won't ask again Will you still love me Tomorrow?'  
  
As they drifted off, Connor knew the answer was yes. 


End file.
